


【丞坤】意外事故

by MAGICFLORA



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	【丞坤】意外事故

师生/无脑车/一发完

范丞丞早熟，却算是个性格恶劣的人，从小被家里人宠得无边无际，所以在参破自己老师的“秘密”后非但没有好心地装作什么都不知道，反而还以此为要挟，做了不少称心如意的坏事。

新来的专业课老师是个gay，这种新闻如果在学校里传开来估计对于蔡徐坤来说会是毁灭性的一击吧。

得知这种事情纯属偶然，范丞丞只是不小心翻到蔡徐坤的一个笔记本，不小心发现那个有着漂亮封面的本子是个日记本，又不小心地读了大半而已——然而这一切的不小心对于蔡徐坤来说就是范丞丞用来威胁他的一个精心策划的骗局。

为此，那个总是挂着温柔笑意的人，脸上竟然还会出现愤怒的表情，范丞丞扬着嘴角，在他恨不得要把自己千刀万剐的仇视眼神下说出了自己的条件——给自己当家教。

似乎没料到条件竟然这么简单，蔡徐坤一脸狐疑地盯着范丞丞看了足足有半分钟，才迟疑地点了点头。

当然，范丞丞只是一时的心血来潮，却没想到对方真的认认真真地每天都来给他补习。

除了有一天。

蔡徐坤已经给他准时准点地补了近一个月的课，却在那一天罕见地迟到了，范丞丞在自己租的单人公寓里等了一个多小时却不见蔡徐坤人影。

心里抓心挠肝的生出了几分不安，甚至还有点莫名的气恼和烦躁，范丞丞打过电话去，响了很久才被接起来，电话那头的声音断断续续也不清楚，范丞丞耐着性子听了很久才大概听出发生了什么事情。

原来是上午在学校遇见了初恋男友，然后现在在酒吧买醉。

范丞丞想起在他日记本里写下的关于他前任男友的种种，想到他曾经对着别人撒娇生气甚至于哭泣，顿时气不打一处来，无名之火也越烧越旺。

范少爷做了一件他活了十八年来最不可思议的事——去酒吧带一个喝得烂醉如泥的人回家。

要知道范少爷可是个有轻微洁癖的人。

蔡徐坤穿着纯白衬衣，黑色头发柔顺的贴在脸颊两侧，即使醉得不省人事也安安静静的， 脸色酡红一片地靠在范丞丞身上，不发酒疯也不闹脾气，只有眼角有些发红潮湿，一看就是哭过的样子。

大少爷一脸莫名的烦躁，平日里伪善的外表无影无踪，不算温柔地把蔡徐坤拖进了自己的浴室。

“一身酒味，烦死了。”  
范丞丞皱着眉，边语气恶劣地抱怨边打开了花洒。

冰凉的水直直的打在了身上，蔡徐坤顿时被冻得打了个哆嗦，条件反射的朝范丞丞左手扶着他胳膊的方向偏了偏，成功躲开了冰凉的水柱。

“你还知道....”范丞丞把水温调高，视线不经意的扫到他身上，吐槽的话还没说完就噎在了嗓子眼里。

蔡徐坤白色衬衣被打湿了一半贴在身上，露出半透明布料下白皙的皮肤，消瘦身形也一览无余，胸腔里某个部位突然就跳得不规律起来，范丞丞看了一眼就不敢再看，心虚的移开视线。

“你你你自己洗吧，我、我先出去了。”

边说着范丞丞松开扶着他的手，转身正要出去，刚刚还站得稳稳的人就直接摔倒在了地板上。

“呜...”

蔡徐坤蜷缩在地上，皱着眉，无意识地咬着唇喊疼。

“白痴！能不疼吗！不是能站住的吗？！”范丞丞开口就是骂，完全没了平日里乖乖好学生的样子，仿佛只有这样才能压下心底冒出来的酸胀醋意，弯腰一把拉起地上的蔡徐坤，“到底谁才是老师啊！”

“老师....我啊....”

蔡徐坤偏着头面色迷茫，视线没什么焦距的看向他，眼睛通红无防备的样子像任人宰割的小兔子。

范丞丞看着他完全不同于平时的样子，脸竟然开始发热，手下触摸到的皮肤都如灼烧一样开始发烫。

“能自己站住吗？我先出去，你自己洗一洗。”

范少爷不自觉地就放低了声音，一出口自己都吓了一跳。

蔡徐坤摇头，好看的五指勉强地抓住他胸前衣服，浸过酒意的声音都柔软可欺，“别走....”

范丞丞僵直了后背，低头看着倚在肩侧的黑色脑袋，心扑通扑通跳个不停，偏偏蔡徐坤还全无意识地靠在他身上，胳膊像电影的慢动作镜头般缓缓揽着他的腰，呼吸带出的热气全喷洒在他脖颈处，滚烫到像要烧毁掉所有理智。

“别走....”

范丞丞手忙脚乱地涨红着一张脸推开了他，因为他发现....自己竟然硬了。

就因为蔡徐坤，还是一个男人，还是他的老师....

“.....操。”范丞丞忍不住低声咒骂，脑子乱糟糟懵的厉害，自己这是怎么了，喜欢男人了？还喜欢自己的老师？

“....不、不能...嗝...骂人...”

蔡徐坤半眯着眼，卷翘睫毛还挂着泪痕，眉头微皱着，抬起食指按在了他的唇上。

蔡徐坤眼睛本就生的好看，这样半眯着眼看人的时候不自觉的就带着一股勾人意味，范丞丞看愣了神，嘴唇还被按的有些痒，索性张嘴泄愤的咬了一口。

蔡徐坤眉皱得更紧了些，抽出自己的手来，有些埋怨地瞪了他一眼，“丞、丞丞.....你咬我干嘛.....”

范丞丞没想到他还能清醒地认出自己来，一时间紧张得脸上表情都不自然了，生怕他突然一脸震惊地推开自己骂自己变态。

....不过能对着自己老师硬起来，的确也算不上正常。

范丞丞自嘲地笑了下，强压着下身莫名其妙欲望对上蔡徐坤迷茫的眼神。

“老师，我给你调好水了，自己洗洗澡行吗？”

“嗯....”蔡徐坤缓慢地眨着眼，迟钝的点了点头。

范丞丞松口气，扶着他到旁边坐下，把水温调到正好之后才又回到他旁边。

“自己能洗吗？”

蔡徐坤歪着脑袋瞟了他一眼，扬着嘴角语调缓慢道，“我又不是小孩子.....”

“行，那你快洗吧。”范丞丞放下心来，正准备起身，衣角却又被拉住了。

“！！你不是能自己洗吗！”

范丞丞气地咬牙切齿，他又不是性冷淡，天知道他需要多大的自制力才能压抑住自己的欲望，这始作俑者却还不停地撩拨他。

“你..别走啊...”

蔡徐坤声音哽咽，眼眶红红的看着范丞丞，委屈又可怜地紧紧抓住手中柔软的衣服料子。

....啊啊啊！！！

范丞丞只觉得下身似乎又涨大了几分，被牛仔裤紧紧的包裹着却找不到发泄口。

“起来！”

范丞丞自暴自弃地拉起他来，迅速扒掉了他的衬衣和裤子，本来只想快点给他洗个澡停止这种折磨，可当蔡徐坤一丝不挂的身体暴露在他面前时，他才知道自己想法有多幼稚。

蔡徐坤有些偏瘦，微凹腰线与臀尖之间勾出微弯弧度，胸前乳尖被浴室的热气蒸的有些发红，点缀在白皙的胸膛上分外惹眼。

范丞丞紧闭着眼呼吸粗重，再睁开时眼睛都泛红了，“老师...”

范丞丞捏着他的下巴让他抬起头来，让他的目光放在自己脸上，“你知道我是谁吗？”

蔡徐坤眨眨眼，像是听到什么好笑的笑话一样勾了勾唇，“你是丞........唔....”

最后一个丞字还没完全发完音，范丞丞就已经迫不及待地低头，狠狠地吻上了他的唇，柔软的温热的触感让他脑袋嗡嗡响，砰砰砰的不住放着烟花。

舌头长驱直入，毫无章法的在他温热的口腔里横冲直撞，舌尖划过他的上颚，然后卷过他不停退缩的舌头一起共舞。

“唔唔....”蔡徐坤被他狂乱的亲法吓了一跳却无处可躲，只能被迫的抬着头张着嘴任由他攻城略地一般扫荡，无法闭合的口腔难以避免的流出了唾液。

“坤坤....”

范丞丞抵着他的额头大口喘着粗气，无视他微弱的反抗，大手在他光滑的背上一遍又一遍地抚摸，然后沿着窄细的腰滑了下去覆在他挺翘的臀上大力地揉捏起来。

“住手...”

蔡徐坤从鼻腔中哼出一声喘息，脱力般垂下头靠在他身上急促呼吸着。

范丞丞听着他在自己耳边发出仿佛勾引人一样的低软声音又怎么可能停得下来，双手按着他的臀把他压向自己，性器也隔着牛仔裤抵在他腹部摩擦顶弄，隔靴搔痒的感觉不仅没有让它得到缓解，反而更大更硬了。

范丞丞低头靠在他耳边，含住他小巧的耳垂轻轻地舔弄啃咬，敏感地感觉到他身体轻微的颤抖起来时才拉过他的手盖在了自己的欲望上。

“老师....你会弄的吧？帮我弄一下好不好？”

蔡徐坤靠在他身上没动弹，半晌才动了动手摸索着解开了他的腰带，纤细好看的手伸进内裤边缘把他勃发的欲望解放了出来，性器有些狰狞地在他手里抖了抖，顶端已经渗出了少许液体。

似乎没想到蔡徐坤竟然这么听话的做这种事，范丞丞有些呆愣，心里却难以抑制的升腾起满满的嫉妒与怒意。

是不是他日记里那个人也让他这样做过？他在那个人面前也会这样吗？喝醉了酒也会靠在那个人的怀里任由对方上下其手？

范丞丞被情欲控制的心泛出了更多的酸意，密密麻麻的针扎一样难受。

拿开蔡徐坤还放在自己下身上的手，范丞丞伸出胳膊把他圈在怀里，低头靠在他肩膀上蹭了蹭委屈的喊他，“坤坤老师....”

“唔....”

“我好像喜欢你。”

“嗯....”

“不是好像，我就是喜欢你！”

“嗯....”

“你说句话呀！”范少爷气急败坏又委屈万分，全然忘了他口中的老师已经醉得不省人事。

“难受....”

“啊？哪里难受啊？”

范丞丞忙拉开他上下打量。

蔡徐坤没理他，自顾自地把手向下探去，范丞丞这才注意到，蔡徐坤腿间的性器竟然也半硬了。

蔡徐坤本来就是gay，被范丞丞又亲又摸的不起反应才叫不正常，范丞丞想到了这一点，刚刚清明的脑子又混沌了起来，看着蔡徐坤不得章法的自慰却移不开眼睛。

“啊..嗯....”

几声破碎的呻吟从他的口中溢了出来，范丞丞深吸一口气抓住他上下套弄的手，“老师....”

蔡徐坤想要挣脱开他的手却没有力气，急得脸色酡红一片，声音里都是哭腔，“放开我....难受....”

范丞丞快要被这样的蔡徐坤给折磨疯了，不想让他难受，却又想让他更难受，想看他呻吟，也想看他哭泣...咬咬牙一把握住他的性器，近乎粗鲁地上下套弄起来，性器的顶端受不了这么大的刺激，顿时流出一股透明的粘液。

“啊！——...慢...慢点...”

蔡徐坤弓着腰呼吸急促，身体因为巨大的快感而有些颤抖，整个身体都泛起一层薄红。

范丞丞在他敏感的性器顶端揉了揉，拿自己硬的发疼的下身不断顶弄着他的会阴和大腿根部，蔡徐坤腿一软就要摔下去，范丞丞扶着他一把按到浴室墙上，低头堵住了他不断溢出呻吟的嘴。

范丞丞的下身依旧在他可怜兮兮的性器上摩擦着，蔡徐坤背靠着冰冷的墙面，前面健硕的躯体却是一片火热，嘴巴大开着，舌尖被对方吮吸的有些发疼，但除了“呜呜”声却什么都发不出来。

“坤坤...老师...”

范丞丞放开他的唇，吻沿着锁骨一路向下，视线接触到右侧的乳首时毫不犹豫地含在了嘴里，舌尖不断舔弄着小小的肉粒，感觉到它渐渐发硬起来又用牙齿轻轻地磨咬着。

“啊！.....”

蔡徐坤受不了的发出一声软糯呻吟，眼睛因为刺激模糊一片，抵在范丞丞小腹上的性器也抖了抖。

范丞丞笑了下，右手握住他的性器套弄着，左手碾压揉搓着他沾着唾液而有些发亮的乳尖，“...你这里好敏感...”

话刚说完，范丞丞就感觉到蔡徐坤身体一僵，喉咙里发出一声急促的呻吟，手上的性器就射在了他的小腹上，乳白色浊液滴滴答答的，一片淫靡。

范丞丞被这有些淫乱的景象刺激到了，浑身肌肉紧绷着，身上的衣服被水和精液打湿的乱七八糟，要是换了别人敢射在他身上，那人估计早被他活剥了，可是这人换成了蔡徐坤，范丞丞就只想把他按在身下，拉开他的双腿，狠狠地占有他，看他失控一般在情欲里呻吟和哭泣。

可是他还不能。

不是不能，是不敢。

他刚搞明白自己对对方的暧昧心思，所以更害怕明天早上看到蔡徐坤失望又愤恨的表情，害怕蔡徐坤从此之后与他一别两宽，尽管他现在做的事也已经超出了师生的界限，但起码算有后路可退。

不敢再想那些乱七八糟的景象，范少爷眼观鼻鼻观心的脱掉自己的衣服，扶着已经开始犯困的蔡徐坤洗了个战斗澡，草草地擦干净身上的水之后又给昏昏欲睡的他吹干头发，最后才把人抱到了自己的床上。

蔡徐坤被他包的只露出了头，白净的脸上还红扑扑的，嘴唇估计是刚才被自己咬的还有些肿。

范少爷傻乐，大大方方的又亲了他一口，然后顶着抬头的小兄弟又进了浴室。

折腾了好一会儿之后范丞丞才从浴室出来，钻进被窝后一把捞过沉睡的蔡徐坤，满意的闻着他身上和自己相同的气味关了灯，“老师晚安。”

次日先醒来的是生物钟规律的蔡徐坤，因为宿醉的原因脑子昏昏沉沉的，一睁开眼就看到一个男人赤裸的上身，吓得立刻坐了起来。

“老师....”

范丞丞被他吵醒，半睁着眼喊了一声又闭上眼，顿了几秒之后才突然反应过来，猛的睁开眼坐了起来。

被子从身上滑落，两个男人赤裸着上身坐在床上大眼瞪小眼。

“老师，昨晚....”

“我怎么在这儿？”

蔡徐坤扶着有些疼的头，面色平静地问了一句。

“你...昨天没来给我补习，我就给你打了电话，听你喝醉了，就把你带过来了......老师，我....”

“行了，”蔡徐坤打断他的话，正准备下床的时候才意识到自己下半身也是赤裸的，脸上有些薄怒道，“我衣服呢？”

范丞丞猜不透他到底记不记得昨晚上发生了什么，如果记得，反应不该这么平淡，可如果说不记得....

“衣服都湿了还没洗，老师你先穿我的吧。”

范丞丞庆幸自己没全裸睡觉，掀开被子跳下床去衣柜里找衣服了。

拿了一件白T恤和有松紧的黑色运动裤还有一条灰色的平角内裤递给蔡徐坤，“都是干净的。”

蔡徐坤接过去半晌没动作，范丞丞看着他赤裸的上身，不可避免地又想到了昨晚上他眼角微红全身颤抖着在自己手中射精的样子，忙尴尬的移开了视线。

“你是打算在这看着我穿衣服？”

蔡徐坤抬起头盯着他，语气不耐道。

“我、我去洗漱。”

范丞丞觉得不对劲，却又不敢多说话，转身走出卧室进了浴室。

直到浴室的关门声响起，蔡徐坤才像突然回了神一样，脱力一般后躺倒在了床上，脸色难看的很。

如果真的什么都不记得就好了，可是那些激烈的吻，滚烫的身躯，和自己一声声的哭叫与呻吟却像幻灯片一样，一幕幕的在脑子里不停的回放。

范丞丞是怎么想的？可怜自己？还是觉得新鲜？因为知道自己是个gay所以才这样？

蔡徐坤不知道自己是什么时候开始对自己的学生有了不一样的感觉，明明刚开始还恨不得把这个偷看自己日记还威胁自己的学生的可恶嘴脸撕烂才好。

或许是因为范丞丞并没有真正的威胁过他，也或许是因为这个娇生惯养的大少爷偶尔会露出的体贴和温柔，把自己的心捂得滚烫，情不自禁的就为之动容。

可是不行啊。

先不论范丞丞会不会喜欢男的，两人的师生关系就像一道无法跨越的鸿沟横亘在眼前，让蔡徐坤望而却步。

他才十八岁，幼稚又小孩心性，哪里懂这些东西？

范丞丞从浴室出来的时候卧室里已经没人了，大步冲到客厅，正好看到穿好衣服正准备出门的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤穿着他宽大的白色T恤，过长的运动裤在脚腕处挽了几圈，从背影看跟一个大学生简直没什么两样。

“老师！”范丞丞急匆匆喊他。

蔡徐坤放在门把上的手顿了顿却没有回头，“上午有课，我先走了。”

“老师还记得昨晚上的事吧？”

明明是个问句，语气却是肯定的，蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，不想回答他的问题。

“你想让我记得什么？”

范丞丞没说话，一步步的走到他身后，紧紧握住他放在门把手上的手。

“全部都记得最好。”

少年清亮声音从右耳传进来，蔡徐坤半边身子通电一样麻酥酥的，后背上胸膛的温度透过薄薄的衣料一点点渗透到体内，蔡徐坤既气恼又觉得羞耻，用了狠力想把手抽出来却没有办法，整个身体都在轻微的颤抖。

“松开！”

范丞丞微弯着腰，下巴抵在他肩膀上，声音可怜兮兮的，像只没人要的丧家犬，“我怕我一松开，你就再也不会回来了。”

“老师...”范丞丞松开他的手，然后迅速的一把把他搂进怀里，侧脸抵在他脸上蹭了蹭，小心翼翼道，“你、你跟我在一起好不好？”

蔡徐坤愣了好一会才反应过来他说的是要在一起，胸腔处像被打了一剂强心剂一样跳得厉害，有疑惑却也有激动，好不容易才稳下心神不至于发抖地说出一句完整的话来，“我是个男的。”

“我知道啊。”

“我是你老师！”

“所以呢？”

蔡徐坤被他语气里的轻松给激怒了，气的满脸通红得在他怀里扭动着挣扎，“你放开我！”

“我不！”范丞丞又紧了紧胳膊。

“你如果对这种事感兴趣，大可以找别的男的，没必要在我这里浪费时间，凭你的外表绝对会有一堆人往上贴。”

范丞丞嘿嘿笑了笑，偏头在他脸上用力亲了一口，“那老师你呢？”

“范丞丞！”蔡徐坤低吼一声偏头瞪他，触及到他眉眼弯弯的笑脸时又闭着眼转回头来，“我是你的老师，你如果觉得自己喜欢男人了去找别人，别找我。”

“我不喜欢男人。”

范丞丞终于收起笑脸，把他的身子转过来按在门上，“我就是喜欢你。”

“你说的倒是轻松，你知道两个男人的喜欢是什么吗？你知道两个男人在一起要做什么吗！”

“我当然知道！”

范丞丞也有些激动，不知道他为什么这么生气，按在他肩膀上的手不自觉的就加大了力气，“第一次知道你是gay之后我就去查过了，如果不是喜欢你，我干嘛闲的没事干去管你，你以为我就只是想捉弄你才让你来给我当家教的吗！”

刚开始范丞丞也不清楚自己为什么会那么关注蔡徐坤，知道他是gay之后也不觉得反感，直到昨天晚上看到他为别人伤心难过，自己还对着他没有防备的样子产生反应，范丞丞才隐隐约约意识到自己是喜欢他的。

喜欢他，所以才想方设法的把他困在自己周围，看不见他的时候就会想他，想拥抱他，想吻他，想让他眼里只有自己，这难道还不叫喜欢吗？

蔡徐坤语无伦次地反驳，“等你看到跟自己相同构造的身体时，你就不会觉得你喜欢我了。”

范丞丞简直要被他气炸了，恨不得撬开他的脑袋看看里面都装了什么东西，“我如果不喜欢你昨天晚上能对你做那种事吗！”

蔡徐坤被他勒得喘不过气，推着他的胸膛挣扎，刚动了几下就感觉到小腹上有个硬硬的东西顶着他，愣了一秒反应过来那是什么东西之后脸上通红一片，身体也僵直着不敢动了。

范丞丞也为自己急色的反应感到有些不好意思，“老师，你别乱动了，我我....”

“我是真的喜欢你.....所以才会对你有感觉....”

范丞丞眼神炙热的像是火球，烤得蔡徐坤浑身发烫，这种直接又热烈的情感让他脑袋也跟着晕涨，只想放任自己一把。

蔡徐坤抿着唇抬起发抖的胳膊，紧张又焦躁地环住他的脖子，睁着一双水润眼睛，嘴唇直直地紧贴着他的，声音很小却清晰，像在打赌一样说，“...我也喜欢你。”

范丞丞愣在原地，嘴唇上柔软的触感像是在提醒他刚才对方的告白是确实存在的而非臆想，直到怀里的人难为情地想要后退时才回过神来，一手搂住他的腰，一手按住他的后脑勺，不容分说地回吻了过去。

这个吻因为狂喜而有些急切和粗暴，说是吻却更像啃，蔡徐坤双颊发烫，嘴唇被他咬的有些疼，只好闭着眼睛探出舌尖去回应他，对方愣了一下，然后毫不犹豫地一把把他按在门上，撬开他的唇齿，缠住他的舌头不断的搅动。

蔡徐坤被他吻的喘不过气，背后就是门板，只能又急又气的睁眼瞪他捶他的胳膊，力道小的像按摩，但范丞丞还是放开了他的唇，偏头凑到他耳边低笑，声音里的愉悦满的快要溢出来，“我好喜欢你啊....”

蔡徐坤耳朵通红，憋得大口喘着气，半句话还没说就感觉耳垂被含进了一个湿热的口腔里。

“丞丞！你别....”

范丞丞像是没听到他的话一样，不断地吮吸啃弄着他的耳垂，下身在他小腹上有规律的顶弄，半晌舌尖也配合着下身的律动一下又一下的在他耳朵里进出着。

被自己学生按在门上做这种事，蔡徐坤腰软腿酸，抬手打他，“范丞丞！你、你给我停下....”

范丞丞哪里能听他的，下身模仿着性交的动作不断的耸动着，感觉到对方的性器也硬了起来之后才停下来。

范丞丞舔了下他湿漉漉的耳垂，左手顺着腰线滑到胸前，隔着薄薄的衣料捻住左侧小小的凸起。

蔡徐坤不受控制地喊出声来，羞愤的眼泪都快要流出来了，急道，“别、别弄了...”

“老师，你还记得吗？”

范丞丞在他耳边低笑，另一只手从T恤下摆伸进去，逗弄着胸前左侧的突起，“我昨天晚上只是碰了你这里你就射了。”

“还想再试试吗？”

蔡徐坤自然记得，但当下被提醒除了羞耻感觉不到别的，只好斜着眼睛瞪了他一眼。

“老师你又勾引我...”

“....”

“老师...”

范丞丞亲亲他的脖子，拿硬的有些发疼的下身顶了顶他，放在他臀上的手揉了揉，然后沿着宽松裤腰摸进去，食指隔着内裤在那紧闭的入口处戳了戳，“我想做。”

“可以吗？”

范丞丞哑着嗓子问，手指在穴口周围不断地轻轻按压着。

隐秘的地方被弄得发痒，蔡徐坤僵直了身子靠在他怀里，白痴吗，这种问题要他怎么好意思回答！

“老师....”

范丞丞以为他不愿意，可怜兮兮的叫了一声，“那用腿行吗？”

什、什么？

蔡徐坤还没反应过来，没什么力气的身体就被转了个个儿，一双宽厚温暖的大手牢牢的扣在了他的腰上。

“等、等等....”

蔡徐坤被他突然的动作吓了一跳，双手按在门上才保持住平衡。

“老师，我真的忍不住了。”

范丞丞从背后抱住他，嘴里呼出的热气烧的蔡徐坤耳朵发红。

见蔡徐坤没有反抗的动作，范丞丞才喘着粗气连带内裤一把扯下他的裤子，把已经涨的不行的性器插到他并起的大腿缝隙里，紧紧按住他的腰前后抽送起来。

“老师，老师...”

范丞丞额上布满了细汗，因为用力胳膊的肌肉紧紧绷着，声音喑哑地喊着蔡徐坤，滚烫的唇舌连绵不断的落在他的脖颈和肩头。

蔡徐坤弯着腰，身体被他大力的冲撞顶得前后摇晃，腿间被摩擦的有点疼，可偏偏那不断抽送的硬挺每次都会顶过自己敏感的性器根部。

“丞丞！”

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼喊他，“去....床上。”

声音小的像蚊子，范丞丞还是轻易地就捕捉到了，拨开他的手把他转过来，蔡徐坤闭着眼睛，眼皮都因为羞耻而发红。

范丞丞托着他的屁股把他抱了起来，顺着他小腿把裤子扒了扔到地上，蔡徐坤被他急切的动作吓得忙环住他的脖子，双腿也紧圈在他的腰上。

“你干嘛.....”

“不是要去床上吗？”

范丞丞亲亲他的眼睛，踢掉自己脚腕上的裤子，全身赤裸的抱着只穿着白T恤的蔡徐坤向卧室走去。

这种抱孩子的姿势本来就很羞耻了，偏偏范丞丞的性器还一下又一下顶着那紧致的入口，力度越来越大，吓得蔡徐坤脸色发白，生怕他就这么闯进去。

走到床边的时候，范丞丞用力顶了一下，硕大的性器头部直接顶进去一半，就着这个姿势把蔡徐坤压在了床上。

“唔......”

两人同时发出一声闷哼，只不过一个是爽的，另一个却是疼的。

“坤坤..太紧了，我进不去。”

范丞丞只感觉那地方紧的要命，卡得他又疼又爽的，想退出来那里面却像有生命似的往里吸着他的性器，于是挺了挺腰，性器又进去了一点。

“你...笨蛋，出去，出去！”

蔡徐坤没想到他竟然真的进来了，疼得脸色发白，眼泪都快流出来了，抬手捶他健硕的胳膊。

“..你、你怎么了？”

范丞丞这才注意到蔡徐坤脸色不对，忍着欲望退了出来，把他抱在怀里不断亲着他的耳朵安慰着，“老师....”

蔡徐坤这才觉得好受一点，也才想过来，范丞丞这是第一次跟男的做，估计只知道从哪进却不知道....

张口咬在他肩膀上，身上温热躯体抖了一下却没动弹，只是声音有些闷闷的。

“坤坤...”

就知道撒娇！

蔡徐坤松了口咬牙切齿地暗骂，但看着那清晰的牙印又开始心疼。

“你、你先起来！”蔡徐坤推了他一把，声音低低的。

范丞丞愣了一下却抱得更紧了，按着他的肩膀不许他动弹，“我不！”

“..你是不是后悔刚刚告白了？你...是不是不想跟我在一起啊？”

“我不做了不做了，你不能后悔，我是真的喜欢你！”

不做了你别顶着我啊！

蔡徐坤愤愤地推开他的上身，“我没后悔，你先起来！”

“那你为什么不让我进去！”

这个笨蛋！

蔡徐坤脸色通红地抓着他按住自己的胳膊，梗着脖子冲他喊，“要扩张啊！你直接进来我会疼死的！”

扩、扩张？

范丞丞皱着眉有些不解，但听到蔡徐坤说他会疼才有些反应过来，那么小的地方要进去确实应该会挺疼的....

“怎么扩张？”

白痴白痴白痴！

蔡徐坤狠狠地拧了他一下，趁他吃痛松力的时候一把把他反压在床上，看他挺着身子还想挣扎，蔡徐坤抬手拍在了他腹肌上，“别乱动！”

抬手脱掉上衣，蔡徐坤敏感的感觉到对方的视线似乎更火热了。

范丞丞呼吸粗重的紧盯着他看，蔡徐坤单薄的胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏，粉色乳尖直直的挺立着，眼睛里水光流动，上齿紧咬着红润的下唇，就连蹙起来的眉毛都好看的不得了。

可惜目前来说只能看不能吃。

范丞丞嘴唇发干，抬胯顶了顶他催促。

蔡徐坤咬咬牙跪在他身体两侧，抬起手含住了自己的食指。

感觉很奇怪，蔡徐坤匆匆舔湿了食指就拿了出来，在范丞丞火热视线的注视下把手探到身下，摸到了那紧闭的穴口，狠狠心一下插了进去。

异物入侵的感觉很怪异，穴口不自觉地就紧紧收缩夹住了手指，蔡徐坤连头都不敢抬，努力平复呼吸放松下来，食指缓缓地在自己体内抽送起来。

要命啊....范丞丞在心里低骂了句，视线却没办法从那里移开，一想到待会要进去那里的是自己的性器，待会要贯穿占有蔡徐坤的是自己，身体里的邪恶分子就全都叫嚣起来。

等到那里终于适应了一根手指的大小时，蔡徐坤才缓缓的把中指也伸了进去，温热的肠壁紧紧裹在手指上，蔡徐坤呼吸急促的在内壁上按压着，身体突然猛地颤了一下，嘴边溢出了一声闷哼，下腹翘起来的性器都抖了抖。

蔡徐坤知道自己刚刚按到了前列腺的位置，腰软得只能单手按在范丞丞腹肌上支撑。

“别看了！.....啊！”

范丞丞坐起身来，大手揉弄着他性器，急促的快感让蔡徐坤差点就倒了下去。

“你....你别乱动....范丞丞！”

蔡徐坤惊叫一声已经是天旋地转，自己又被范丞丞压在了身下，失去异物的穴口一下一下的缩动着，像是在发出无声的邀请，范丞丞眼神动了动，饿狼扑食一般狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。

蔡徐坤很快就被亲的喘不过气晕头转向，躺在床上大口的呼吸着。

“我都快要被你折磨死了。”

范丞丞也不好受，眯着眼睛咬了咬他的下唇抬起身来，语气无奈又愤恨，食指和中指伸进那微开的口腔里，指尖逗弄着他的舌头，哑声道，“舔湿了。”

蔡徐坤皱着眉有气无力地瞪他，却老老实实地照做了。

灵巧的舌尖在手指上挑逗舔弄着，很快就沾湿了，范丞丞抽出手来再次堵住了他的嘴，勾着他的舌头肆虐，手却滑了下去，顺着微开的穴口伸进了两根手指。

温热湿润的肠壁瞬间依附上来，范丞丞边抽动着手指边在内壁上四处按动着。

“唔！——”蔡徐坤闷哼一声，整个上半身都弹了起来。

范丞丞离开他的唇，轻轻笑了笑，“原来在这儿。”

话音刚落，手指便在刚才那个地方狠狠地按压起来。

“慢—呃！..慢、一点...啊——！”

蔡徐坤求饶，腰又酸又软，快感连绵不断的累积着，前边的性器瞬间翘得老高，顶端还渗出了粘液。

范丞丞手指又多加了一根，看着蔡徐坤没有不适的反应才开始抽动，微微撑开的穴口随着手指的抽送带出里面艳红的嫩肉，看的范丞丞胯下又紧了紧。

前列腺持续的快感让蔡徐坤有些招架不住，抖着腰轻踹了范丞丞一脚。

“可以了——进、进来吧...”

这话像是道赦令，范丞丞凑过去亲了他一口，抽出手指，扶着性器，一点一点的埋了进去。

性器被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹着，范丞丞舒服的头皮都发麻了，穴口被撑到极致，褶皱都变得平滑，范丞丞伸过手指按压着穴口，忍的额上都跳出了青筋，“坤坤...我可以动了吗？”

性器相对于手指来说还是尺寸太大，要说不疼是假的，蔡徐坤前边性器都软了几分，但也没有特别疼，他现在倒是更心疼范丞丞。

蔡徐坤喘着气适应了一会，抬起腿挂在他腰上，脚后跟在他尾椎骨上滑动着，应允道，“动吧。”

范丞丞依旧是顾虑的，只能按着他的腿缓缓地动起腰来。

性器在体内抽送的速度很慢，磨的穴口又疼又麻，蔡徐坤手指泛白地紧抓着身下的床单，皱着眉不住地哼哼。

范丞丞拿了个枕头塞在他腰下边，扶着他的臀把性器向外抽出一些，然后顶着浅处的肠壁大力的地戳刺着。

“呃...别、别——啊！”

拒绝的话根本说不出口，那种折磨人的快感就再次从腹部传出来，蔡徐坤嘴边的呻吟根本控制不住，脚趾蜷起又伸开，范丞丞每顶一下，性器顶端就会流出一小股液体，渐渐小腹上都积了一小滩。

“不要了...不要了....”

蔡徐坤眼泪沿着眼角滴到床上，伸手想要去碰一直被冷落的性器，却被范丞丞反手握住扣在了头顶。

范丞丞一个挺腰把性器狠狠插了进去，蔡徐坤大张着嘴却发不出任何声音，高翘的性器直直地射了出来。

精液乱七八糟地黏在蔡徐坤胸前，范丞丞看得眼睛发直，按着他腿根不再顾忌，抬着他的腰一下子加快了速度，性器插得又快又深，囊袋打在他的屁股上，发出令人羞耻的肉体的拍击声。

蔡徐坤感觉到身后被反复进出的地方已经不再像开始时那样疼了，反之而来的是充实的快感。

大力冲撞的性器像火棍一样又烫又硬，蔡徐坤甚至能感受到性器顶端的形状以及那突起的青筋，腿间刚射过一次的性器不等抚慰就又一点点硬了起来。

范丞丞像不知疲倦似的拉着他的腿，冲撞得像初识情欲的毛头小子，都不知道过了多久了却还没有要射的意思。

“丞丞...不行了.....”

范丞丞一手按着他的腰不让他逃开，一手去套弄着他的性器，胯部不受控制地冲撞的越来越快，故意吓唬他道，“想这样把你干到晕过去..”

蔡徐坤以为他是说真的，吓得后穴忍不住缩紧，范丞丞被夹的闷哼一声，忙抽出性器，一抽一抽的射在了他的小腹上，与此同时，蔡徐坤也跟着射了出来。

蔡徐坤腰酸的厉害，被折腾的没了一点力气，瘫在床上一根手指都懒得动。

范丞丞却依旧精力百倍似的搂着他亲来亲去，刚射过的性器还精神百倍，顶在他小腹上蠢蠢欲动。

“不行，不能再来了...”

蔡徐坤有气无力的推他。

“不来了，”范丞丞声音里满是餍足，“我帮你清理。”

说着范丞丞下了床，拿来毛巾擦掉两人身上的精液，然后躺在他身边紧紧把他搂在怀里，粘人精一样嘟囔，

“坤坤，现在你是我的人了。”

“我会很爱很爱你的。”

“我们要在一起哦。”

“必须答应我！！”

蔡徐坤心里受用，却不知道该说什么，索性闭嘴不理他。

“不答应我我就继续做了！”

蔡徐坤都不知道他怎么能这么幼稚，软绵绵地抬头亲了一口他的下巴，“好好好，在一起，行了吧？”

“这还差不多...”范丞丞亲亲他额头，又在他脖颈里蹭了蹭，“坤坤，我好喜欢你啊。”

蔡徐坤累得要睁不开眼，迷糊着闭上了眼，心里却回答着，嗯，我也很喜欢你啊。


End file.
